


Happy Anniversary

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siobhan_Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/gifts).



> Just a little fic for my bb, since it's our one month anniversary.

"I guarantee you that I’m never, ever getting this coffee maker to work right," Darren says, slumping forward on the counter, defeated.

"That’s ok, I think I can find it in me to love you anyway," Chris calls from the living room, sing song.

"Thanks, asshole," Darren mutters, but he’s smiling and he hits brew on the coffee machine and pushes off the counter, puttering around the kitchen. They’re going out for breakfast, so he doesn’t have to make anything, but there needs to be coffee. Anyone knows that you need pre-coffee coffee.

"I just don’t know what the coffee will be like there," Chris says, when Darren finally hands him a mug. "I mean, it’s not our usual place. What if the coffee is terrible?"

"I sincerely doubt that Joey, of all people, would take us somewhere where the coffee was shitty," Darren says, and he sits next to Chris. He shoves Chris’ book off the couch with his feet, earning him a glare and a put upon sigh. Darren grins widely in response.

"I didn’t think we’d get here," Chris says, suddenly. It’s not worried, or anything. Just a sort of wondering contentedness. "I mean, this. Like this."

He’s flapping his hands around a little and Darren reaches out, snagging the hand with the coffee and stilling it, hand wrapped around Chris’.

"I know," Darren says, and he leans in, kisses the corner of Chris’ mouth. "Happy one month anniversary."


End file.
